My Precious Child
by Rose Uchiha
Summary: Conquistador Antonio and Chibi Romano. Need I say more? ;)
1. 01 Nightmare

The sounds of gunshots surrounded the battlefield. Screams of falling soldiers and the metallic smell of blood filled the air. Spain was in the middle of this place. He fought for his life and carefully attacked his enemies with the weaponry he had on his person. The years of experience in battle paid off and he found he was winning when out of the blue came a small child running amongst the death ridden landscape. This youngster weaved his way through the crowd. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the Spanish man who was staring back at him. His focus was solely on the eight year old and he approached quickly. He picked up the child and held him tightly as he ran from the scene. Those on the battle field dared not attack him, for the little tyke was innocent and had nothing to do with the war.

He placed the child on the outskirts of the village and told him to stay hidden. The youngster only looked and seemed to be paying attention. Antonio's cape slowly flowed with the direction of the wind and he left swiftly, going back to face death. The Italian child watched intently and decided to follow without Antonio's acknowledgement. The battle raged onwards and the tyke continued for the center. Antonio fought, a bit distracted as to how the minor had even managed to get into the center of the battlefield and why he was there. He looked over his shoulder and saw the child again. A shot was heard and blood soaked the Italian's shirt marking his right breast. Antonio's eyes widened and he jerked away from his opponent, ran towards him, and held the tiny and fragile body close to his. The body grew colder and the battle around them ceased.

The young child reached up with his right hand towards Antonio's head. Antonio removed his Conquistador hat and placed it on his. The youngster laughed a bit and smiled at the sky, slowly losing his consciousness. Antonio stroked the tyke's hair back and tried to make it as comfortable as he could. Those around him looked around as if searching for the one who had pulled the trigger. Those searching eyes continued their mission as Antonio did his. This eight year old in his arms seemed almost confused and lost, but happy and smiling at his presence. He was simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and with the ignorance and curiosity that lead to his death.

Antonio carried the child into the village from whence he had left him. He carried the limp body that wore a white nightdress and went door to door asking to whom he belonged. He searched for what seemed like an eternity. No one knew this child nor had they ever seen him before. He found a nearby hay stack on the outside of a store and placed theyoungster gently there. The deceased kid appeared to be beautiful in his resting stage, but was still a great loss none the less. He had seen so many deaths on the battlefield that hadn't phased him in the slightest, but the visage of this one had done him in. He stroked the hair of the deceased gently, took the cross that hung from his neck, prayed, and placed it around the child's neck.

He heard a soft muffle from underneath a small bridge nearby and arose from his kneeling position. He walked over towards it and ventured underneath it. There, sitting cold and wet on the bank of the river, was another child. He appeared to be a bit younger than the previous, but could tell they were of blood relation. He approached and watched the boy as he started to crawl away, shivering. "You needn't be afraid; I won't harm you." He reached out his hand and the child carefully yet cautiously took it.

Antonio thought to himself, "Had they been abandoned?" He carried the small, wet boy after placing his cloak around him. The kid cuddled his breast softly. His breaths slowed and eventually ceased. Antonio looked at this stillness of the one in his arms and held him closer as he walked back to the haystack. The death of two brothers he had come to meet caused his heart to ache. He gently placed the infant next to his brother and prayed for them both. He entered the shop and purchase one adult coffin, male child clothing, a wagon, and a horse. He took them from the hay into the wagon and placed his cloak around them both. He mounted the horse and rode off.

When he reached his home he went to the backyard and demounted the horse. He grabbed a shovel from the garden of tomatoes and dug their grave. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and approached the wagon. He undressed them both and cleansed the eldest's wound. Next he placed on him an outfit he had purchased earlier. He did the same to the youngest, but instead dried him well since he hadn't any wounds. After they were dressed and prepped he placed them in their coffin. There they laid side-by-side holding hands, appearing to be the wings of an angel. Antonio closed it. He placed the coffin into the grave and thus buried them. Once he finished he marked their grave with a cross. He disposed of the wet and soiled clothing then looked at the sunset.

Antonio's eyes fluttered open as he sat up. The same dream had haunted his sleep for the past several days. He raked his hand through his hair and stopped. He got up and went to the room he had given to Lovino. There, in his bed, was Lovino: alive and sleeping peacefully. Antonio gently stroked his hair. He smiled softly as Lovino nuzzled his hand. He ensured the covers where pulled up and watched as Lovino cuddled the pillow he had given him after discovering the love for tomatoes whirling inside the Italian. It was a soft, fluffy pillow that was in the shape of a tomato. He left the room and quietly closed the door. After returning to his room he attempted to get some sleep.


	2. 02 Memory

The next day the Spaniard arose early in the morning hours. He got out of bed and stretched his body to awaken his senses. He then spent an hour exercising his muscles. The sun shone through the window, but was blocked by the white curtains. He arose and slid the curtains open, closing his eyes as the sun beamed onto and past his body. The sunshine was warm and filled his body with energy. He departed from the window and opened his eyes to the open bedroom door. There, yawning with small fists rubbing his eyes was the young boy he had checked on the night before.

He smiled and picked up the child and carried him the kitchen. Still half asleep, Lovino didn't bother to fight back. Once there, he sat the youngster on the counter. He went over to the fridge and commenced making breakfast. The boy watched him as he worked and tried not to doze back into his slumber. Antonio soon finished the breakfast and served it. It consisted of a homemade thick and creamy hot chocolate, one for each, and was accompanied by slices of bread smothered with jams. The hot chocolate contained the calcium all children needed as they aged as well as what adults needed to fortify their bones. (Vitamin D is also essential) Dark chocolate served as a good nutritional plus for Lovino's developing body.

Quick Note: {Dark chocolate is good for the heart, brain (increases blood flow), is high vitamins/minerals (copper, potassium, magnesium, iron, etc), has theobromine (helps harden tooth enamel), full of antioxidants (slows aging signs and helps prevent some types of cancer), and helps control blood pressure (also prevents against type 2 diabetes). This works if eaten in small amounts 2-3 times a week.}

Both of them ate their breakfast and Antonio gazed at the clock which hung from the wall. He noted that it was already 8 am and arose from his seat after finishing. The small Italian continued to nibble on a piece of toast and watched the Spaniard wash his plates. His curl floated in the air as he watched noting every detail; the strong muscular back and strong yet gentle aura that surrounded him. He continued nibbling and thought of his brother. It had been so long since they had talked or seen each other.

Antonio turned around and noted the pensive look upon the Italian's face. He walked over and crouched next to his seat, "What's the matter Lovino?" Lovino looked at the kind, concerned man and shook his head. Antonio patted his head gently and understood that he wasn't ready to share his thoughts. It had been months since he had rescued this child. He thought back to that day and replayed it as he went up the stairs. It all started in the rural area of his land, in a field nearing the southeastern quadrant.

Antonio had been in his garden harvesting tomatoes and other crops when he saw a small tainted white figure dart underneath two plants. Slowly, he proceeded to approach the plant; examining all possible explanations. He gently lifted the branch with leaves and their eyes met. Lovino, nibbling on a tomato, stared wide eyed at the Spaniard. He attempted to run but the man grabbed his clothing. Lovino squirmed and managed to take off the night gown. He was in simple boxers and shoes, running. Antonio caught up to the stubborn, cursing Italian child and made the child face him.

He placed a finger in front of the young boy and moved it back and forward as a motion of no. Lovino glared at the man and Antonio returned the garment. Antonio continued to pick tomatoes and Lovino watched. Antonio paid no attention to the Italian child as he put his nightgown back on. Lovino watched him and pouted. He reached for another tomato and a knife shot through the vine and the tomato fell. Lovino's eyes widened and he looked at the man. "You could have fucking cut me!" Antonio continued to work as he replied, "Then don't take my tomatoes without permission." Lovino watched and bit his lip. The hunger within Lovino's stomach compelled him to take another, but fear made him refuse. He walked over to the man and stood there pouting a bit. He looked away as he said, "Can I have one?"

The Spanish man continued to work. Lovino looked down, "Please...?" Antonio looked at the child and held out a huge tomato, most likely the biggest, to him. Lovino took it slowly and ate it hurriedly. Antonio laughed softly. "You'll have to work for the next one." Lovino pouted behind the remnants of the tomato making him unbearable cute. Antonio joining the two words, tomato and chibi, he came with the word, "Tomachibi." Lovino flushed in embarrassment and he pouted, "Tomato bastard..." Spain laughed as he messed up the boy's hair.

Lovino followed him and carried a small basket of tomatoes. He looked at the child and questioned him after Lovino put the basket down. "Are you an orphan or a runaway?" Lovino looked a bit disturbed by this question, "Why...?" Antonio looked at him. "Tell me." Lovino hesitated but slowly revealed the word, "Orphan..." Antonio looked gently at the wilted Italian and patted the small boy's shoulder. "Not anymore." Lovino looked at him shocked, "Why would you take me in? Everyone else..." He drifted. Antonio kneeled so their eyes met and Lovino stared deeply into them. Antonio spoke, "I'm not like everyone else."


	3. 03 Seperation

As the memory continued to disappear from whence it came, Antonio put on his coat. As he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots, then turned his attention to the nightstand next to the bed. There, a cross was sitting on the edge. It appeared to be a normal wooden cross accompanied by a metal chain from afar. He picked it up and carried it downstairs. As he descended the stairs he stepped over one of Lovino's toys. Lovino pouted when he saw that the Spaniard hadn't fallen for his trap. He got up and took his plates to the sink, set them down, and pulled over a stool to climb up on. He washed his dishes off, trying to be careful, when the plate slipped and shattered.

Antonio heard the break and approached the Italian. He sighed and picked him up by the back of his shirt, elevating him off the stool. Lovino pouted, "Stupid plate..." He looked a bit upset over it, seeing as it was his fault. "Leave the dishes to me," Antonio spoke in an unemotional voice. This was the 54th plate Lovino had broken, yet he had refused to give up. "Okay..." Lovino lowered his head after being placed on the floor and went to his room. Antonio rolled up his sleeves and picked up the shattered pieces of plate and placed them in a bucket. He placed the bucket aside and washed his hands.

Lovino crawled up to his bed and lay there, clinging to his pillow. "Why am I so useless...?" He nuzzled the pillow Spain had given him and cried silently, muffling his sniffles with the pillow.

Antonio went outside with the bucket and out into the barn. He greeted the horses, went into the hidden compartment located near the back, and entered. He closed the door behind him and placed the bucket on the table. Looking at what he had started for the counter there and decided to continue his work. He placed the pieces of broken plate into a barrel and crushed them into tiny, crystal-like pieces. Once shattered he tipped the barrel and poured it back into the bucket. Once in the bucket he mixed it with some adhesive and placed it in a mold. He left it to dry and went out to groom the horses, locking the door.

Lovino finished his crying and wiped the tears away. He went downstairs to find Antonio gone. His heart started to fall as he searched the entire house, slowly then frantically. After he had no luck he went to look outside, no one was there. He searched the fields, his luck hadn't changed. He slowly worked his way into the barn to find Antonio still grooming the horses. His eyes watered and he was filled with relief. He ran to the Spaniard and punched him softly and repeatedly, saying within sniffles: "Bastard!...Don't leave me alone like that...You made me think..." Antonio knelt down to the child's height and caught his fist, making him stop. "How many times must I tell you? I am not like the rest." He saw the red puffy eyes with the tired looking face and sighed. Lovino clung to him, silently sobbing, glad that he hadn't been abandoned. Antonio let the child cry into his chest.

Antonio knew that war was soon to break out and he would have to leave the young boy alone. He knew by the age and how he had reacted that this wouldn't go over well. He noticed the sobbing had ended and it had reduced to cuddling now. He patted the child's head and carried him inside. Once inside he placed the child on the floor and knelt again. "Lovino, I have a big favor to ask of you." The small child looked up at the man before him. "Si?" Antonio looked into the child's eyes and his gaze was gentle. "Will you take care of things while I'm gone?" Lovino's eyes widened and he stared at the Spaniard. "Why are you leaving?..."

Antonio's voice was gentle to ensure it was nothing to worry about. "There are some matters I have to attend to across the border. I'll be gone for long periods of time, but I will come back every now and then. I promise." Lovino looked at the gentle Spaniard and asked, "Am I...?" Antonio filled in the words, "The reason?" Lovino nodded. Antonio looked at the child and shook his head. "No Lovino, it's war." The Italian hugged him and Antonio hugged him back. "Be careful Lovi." He stood and patted the child's head with a gentle smile. Lovino watched him go into the barn and ride out on his horse. His coat flowed in the wind and the image got smaller and smaller. Lovino watched until there was nothing left to see.


	4. 04 Reunion

Lovino went to a nearby hill and watched the sunset marking the first night he had been alone since the day they met. The sunset marked the sky beautifully. The sky was marked with an assortment of colors that weaved into one another. The clouds took on the colors of their surroundings. The sky appeared to be taking his mind off the loneliness he would soon be facing. As the sun continued to set the he watched as the vibrant and wild colors faded into the dark and silver sky. The stars accompanied him on his way back home and watched his safe return. Lovino walked up the stairs and into his room, crawled into his bed, and eventually fell asleep.

Antonio rode his horse towards the edge of the border. His speed remained constant as the sun set. He watched it as the horse and he shared the same rhythm, the same movement. The wind provided a soothing relief from the high temperatures soon to be decreasing. The grass appeared to be a shimming emerald sea. He eventually reached the headquarters. There, his generals were awaiting his arrival. After demounting his horse and taking the reins he walked towards a nearby stable. His generals followed and explained the situation. Antonio listened as he placed his horse in a stall. War would break out within the week and the enemy seemed to be planning to invade Spain. Antonio walked with his generals and they commenced their discussion on battle plans.

After a year and several months at war there was a time of peace where the holiday, Christmas, took place. Antonio rode home. The wind was on their side urging them forwards. Eventually, Antonio got home and placed the stead in his place. He went into the back room to look at his unfinished work. He sat down there and continued working on it. When he heard a scuffle near the front of the barn he stopped to listen. As he listened he heard a loud F bomb he immediately knew whose mouth had uttered those words. He snuck out from inside the room and locked it. Lovino, unaware, was grooming the horses.

Lovino grew taller and appeared a bit more masculine. Antonio approached the Italian and stood behind him, casting a shadow along the side of the barn. Lovino brushed the horse and looked at the shadow, frozen in fear. He contemplated what to do as he slowly turned around. His eyes eased at the sight of the Spaniard. Lovino hugged and cuddled him. Antonio pats the youngster's head and let him do as he pleased. He walked Lovino into the house and asked how he had been and what he had done. Lovino explained he had done his chores, keep the house in somewhat of an order, and hardly had broken very many dishes, due to his practice.

Antonio praised the Italian, "Good job Lovi." The words melted at his heart and filled him with happiness. It caused him to smile. Lovino cooked that evening meanwhile Antonio went back out to the barn. Antonio finished up his project and put the pieces together. Once together he left it there and returned into the house. Lovino placed the cooked meal before Antonio. (During their time together, before Spain left, Antonio taught him how to cook.) Antonio led prayer and they both ate. Lovino asked about war and Antonio said it was only simple disputes and that the other side refused to surrender. The Italian bought the lie and continued his meal.

After they were both done Antonio washed off the dishes. Lovino ran off to his room and told Antonio to wait. Antonio sat on the couch facing away from door. Lovino came down and held something behind his back. He got in front of Spain and smiled. Antonio watched him as he leaned back and rested his left ankle on his right knee. Lovino held out to him a picture of the sunrise. It was good for a nine-year-old's drawing and Antonio said, "A sunrise?" Lovino nodded. "Good job." Lovino gave him the drawing, "Keep it." Antonio took it and set it next to him. "Wait here." Antonio went out to the barn and came back with his project. "Close your eyes." Lovino obeyed. (I know Lovino seems a little too ooc, but keep in mind he hadn't seen Antonio in such a long time. Being little, emotions tend to get the best of him.)

Antonio held up a cross approximately 1ft by 3/4ft. It was made of all the plates he had shattered and shone/sparkled when the light hit upon it. It was multi-colored and smooth due to how miniature the shards were. "Open." Lovino opened his eyes and they widened at the sight of the beauty. "It's for you." Lovino smiled happily and thanked him. He held it carefully as he cautiously carried it to his room. Antonio watched then a smack was heard. His consciousness faded and he collapsed to the floor; falling into the darkness.


End file.
